


Change (for good or bad)

by Shinsous_insomniacSister



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Shiota Nagisa Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinsous_insomniacSister/pseuds/Shinsous_insomniacSister
Summary: Basically assassination classroom but Nagisa's mom has absolutely lost it and has gone broke,she uses Nagisa for money and shit goes down hill from there.----------------Aka: Nagisa needs a hug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Number 1

Nagisa was just walking home from school, recounting their parkour training and how great it felt to jump over walls and climb buildings, finally he arrived home, he hoped his mother wasn't in one of her moods, he never wanted to be around for those moods, once when she tried to remove him from E class and put him back in the top classes he fought back and she completely lost it, at dinner that night she had drugged him and took him to his classroom up in the forest, she told Nagisa to burn the place down, that way he’d never be able to face them again and Hiromi would have to transfer him out, he didn't do it of course but it was close, his mother had been getting better, at least thats what he thought.

The blue-haired teen finally stood within the threshold of his apartment, Nagisa walked into his mother on the ground crying, she was on the phone talking to someone- no she was begging, she was begging for money, on the dining table Nagisa saw her wallet, lying open empty “she went broke” he thought, tentatively Nagisa walked towards his mother “Mother? Are yo-” he was cut off as his mother slowly stood, she had a wild look in her eyes as she turned to her son, breathing heavily.  
“Nagisa… darling” Hiromi whispered in fractured speech.   
Nagisa took a step back, afraid. This lady in front of him, his mother, scared him. Her face a portrait of abandoned hope, “my dear… Have I ever told you the story of the little girl?” Shaking he shook his head, “well then… let me tell you.” Nagisa shakely took a step back, but is mother grabbed him pulling him to the dining table, she sat him down in a chair, slowly he turn his head to the table, Ngisa’s face filled with horror as he saw the knife that his mother was using to cut bread, gone, into his mothers hand.

Hiromi slowly walked towards her son, the one she wished so much was a girl, Nagisa sat there shaking, he knew if he really wanted he could incapacitate her, but this was his mother, he wasn't prepared to do that, Hiromi finally came to a stop in front of Nagisa, “the little girl… she was a very bad girl…” Nagisa gasped as he knife came in contact ith his arm, “ the little girl… she didn't come home one day…” Hiromi slowly put pressure down on the knife, drawing blood, “ the little girl… lost her path home” Nagisa gasped in pain, trying not to writhe and shake, “so the little girls parents… they drew her a path,... a path stained red” Hiromi slowly drew a line down Nagisa’s arm, leaving a trail of blood, his vision slowly faded out as he heard his mother say “they found the little girl… dead in a pool of blood.”


	2. Number 2

Nagisa awoke in the car, it was parked in some kind of parking lot, he sat up and looked out the side window to see his mother and Itona’s old guardian shaking hands, they turned to the car where he resided, the white-robed man walked over and opens the car door, without saying anything he dragged a still drowsy Nagisa out into the parking lot, he barely noticed the sharp pain where his mother had cut him as the man dragged him into the white van parked across from his mothers car. The man barely regarded Nagisa’s injures as he through him into the back of the van, barely hearing the sliding door close Nagisa faded back into unconsciousness but he still heard, the man tell his mother-” and here is your payment for delivering him, you will receive full pay after we are done”, those were the last words Nagisa heard before losing consciousness once again.

Hearing movement around him Nagisa faded back into consciousness, he awoke chained to a hospital bed in a room with a tinted glass wall, looking over to the side he saw IV lines stuck into him on his left arm, starting to panic Nagisa thrashes around as through he was a fish in a net, the heart rate monitor beside him beeping rapidly, then the door (that he hadn't even noticed) on his right opened and in walked the guy in the white robe, he rushed over to Nagisa and injected him with what looked like a sedative, “ if you don't want your mother to die sit still” he said Nagisa slowed his thrashing as the man spoke in his ear, “with this power you'll finally be able to kill your dear Koro~Sensei and it will finally be over” Nagisa’s eyes went wide as he saw the syringe he was injected with was labeled Tentacle Syrim Test 4, then Nagisa faded back into a painful sleep once again.

Nagisa feels a touch against his face, opening his eyes he saw teal tentacles flowing around his head, Nagisa realizes that he is no longer bound to the bed, sitting up he tentatively touches the his long blue hair that was flowing along withe tentacles surprised to feel the strands could feel his touch, with a random thought he tried to move them without touching them, surprisingly Nagisa managed to control his blue/teal tentacle-like hair, he realized he had tentacles much like those of is teacher, Koro~Sensei, slowly he got up and out of his bed, stumbling a little as he stood Nagisa looked around the room, to his right there was the door that the man had left from and the tinted glass wall that he could not see through, to his right there was just the hospital bed he had just vacated and the IV drip and heart rate monitor that used to be hooked up to him. The boy walked around the room, occasionally stumbling from the extra weight on his head, Nagisa walked over to the door that they white robed man had entered with, he tried to open the door and to his surprise it was unlocked, it seemed as though they wanted him to escape, they knew he couldn’t go home so it was probably ploy to see where he would go and who he would trust, even though he knew this Nagisa still had the urge to run, so he did, he opened the door and raced out the building using his instincts to lead him out, finally outside Nagisa ran into a nearby alleyway, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a fire escape leading upto the roof of a building.

Finally he had reached the roof, Nagisa, using his newfound power to propel himself mixed with agility training, speed up utop the roof tops, jumping whenever there was a gap, stopping to catch his beath Nagisa leans upon a water tower perched on top of the building, “I cant go home or my mum will throw me to the ‘dogs’, so where can I go?” he thought, he knew there was at least one place he could go and that was the classroom “but what if they find me there and take me back to my mother? “, Nagisa was tired of thinking, he started moving towards the edge of the building,suddenly out of the blue he heard sirens coming from the place he just escaped, “maybe they didn't want me to escape then?” , without looking back, he backed up and, jumped.

Nagia finally reached the forest behind the main campus where his classroom resided, his class was made up of out casts, people who got to many failing grades, or got in too many fights, or had disregard for the rules, but that is what made them the best assassins, training to kill there teacher before he blew up the earth. Deciding to stay the night by the water hole, Nagisa thought about what happened “ so my mother lost it and sold me over to some crazy scientist guy who gave me tentacles”, Nagisa learnt from Itona about the tentacles sprouting from his head, Itona is a classmate who had also been through the same experiments, he had said that the tentacles will affect your mind, that they will mak you do things that you wouldn't usually do, that your not completely yourself. 

Nagisa decided to leave the water hole to get to his classroom, he makes it there in record time using the new power he had obtained to speed himself up, knowing that Koro~Sensei would be inside, he sneaks through the building and into the boys bathroom, he didn't think he was ready to face the others with this, looking into the bathroom mirror, his blue eyes stared back at him, the tentacle-like hair flowed around his face sometimes irritating him, as he stared at his reflection he started to notice a difference in his eyes, they looked as though they were glowing, all of a sudden he felt an excruciating pain an a voice in his head “what do you want?” , Nagisa decides to answer in hope of it ending the pain “ I want to feel no pain”, as quickly as it started it was over, Nagisa bends over the sink breathing heavily, but the pain is gone, deciding that hes ready Nagisa walks to E-Class, as he sits in his seat he remembers his tentacles, and quickly retracts them back into his head, his long blue hair falling in sheets around him, he swiftly tied it back up into his usual ponytails and wait for his classmates to show up, thankfully he didn’t have to wait long for the first group to arrive, Nagisa looked away as the students walked in, hoping that his eyes were not glowing anymore, luckily it worked and they didn't question a thing, soon the class filled up and Koro~Sensei arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are going to be short.


	3. Number 3

To say that the day was stressful would b an understatement. Nagisa could feel eyes on him as soon as the lesson started, though he didn’t know who the belonged to, finally they moved on to the last lesson of the day : combat training, hoping to put some of his new found agility to use Nagisa raced to b the first outside, which surprised most as he usually was the last one out, but they dismissed it pretty quickly. Finally it was Nagisa’s turn, they were going up against Koro~Sensei to try and use our new skill set to see who had improved the most since the start of the term, Nagisa took his place on the opposite side of the ring, Koro~Sensei flashed his green stripes that showed he was getting cocky and started talking, Nagisa just tuned out his voice, suddenly he felt eyes on him again and he froze, looking to the side Nagisa saw that it was Itona who was standing next to Karma, his eyes flashed unspoken words,”I know”, Nagisa froze again and stiffly turned to Koro~Sensei who had a worried look on his usually unreadable face, “Nagisa are yo-” Nagisa took advantage of Koro~Sensei’s worry and sped as fast as a bullet towards him.

Taking him by surprise Nagisa landed the first hit, slicing off one of his tentacles, though Koro~Sensei grew accustomed to his style of attack, Nagisa stood on the other side of the field from which he started, watching his teacher who was opposite him again, Nagisa heard a gasp ripple through the class, even Mr Karasuma and Professor Jelavic stared with wide eyes, Nagisa suddenly felt as though he had drunk 10 cups of coffee, he was energised to the max, suddenly Koro~Sensei’s voice filled the area “ this fight is off, I think something is wrong with Nagisa” it took a while or im to realise but Nagisa’s eyes were glowing again and the voice filled his head ,” hello again, I have decided to grant your wish. You shall no longer feel pain, physically or mentally, but that comes with a price” the voice said, Nagisa watched as Itona walked over, there was a knowing look in his eye, he knew exactly what’s happening “the price is that your emotional pain is doubled, if someone you care about were to die then your grief you be doubled.” Itona came to a stop in front of him, “don't listen to it” he said in a voice that only Nagisa could hear “ too late” Nagisa whispered.

(Author Note : Sorry that these chapters are so short, I have already written down most of this fic and I'm just trying to space it out over chapters.)


	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

Finally the school day had ended, Nagisa had agreed to meet Itona at the water hole in the forest to talk it over and decide what to do next, though he wasn't sure if he as ready to talk about it yet, Nagisa new he shouldn't keep everything in, and he knew that Itona would understand, and wouldn't tell anyone, but just talking about it might bring back those recent memories, as I was about to leave the building at the back of the group, koro~sensei apparently beside me, knowing what was about to happen I stepped to the side as he reached for my shoulder, "shit I should have known he would have wanted to talk after this" I thought, coming to save me from talking Itona came over to my side "c'mon let's go Nagisa" nodding I walked with the teen, leaving koro~sensei's grasp, he just stood there silently watching us leave, though I could feel his eyes on my back. 

Finally me and Itona arrived at the water hole, I sat down on the edge of the pool, dipping my bare feet in the water, I looked over to Itona, "thanks for getting me out of there, I know koro~sensei would understand as much as you would but, I don't really trust adults anymore" Itona just nodded in agreement, "so you don't trust adults huh?" He said sitting next to me, legs crossed, "I'm guessing that' has something to do with how you became like this?" "...yeah I-I just don't really think I should trust anyone at this point" I looked away, I knew it was stupid to keep this all in but how could I trust that I wouldn't be sold back that scientist guy. 

"Well, I understand that you don't trust anyone at the moment, I've felt that way before, but could you at least trust me enough to tell me what happened?" Itona explained, his voice soft and light as he questioned me, I looked away once again as I explained what happened.

  


( **Authors note plz read: okay I know and I'm sorry, I know how short this chapter is but I'm kinda at a writing block and don't really know how to continue this work.**

**No I'm not gonna abandon it but I might take a small break and write the rest of this all out. If you have any suggestions or ideas for how this story is going to play out then please comment and let me know. If I get lots of ideas from you guys then I will mash them all together in a way so you all get a part of what you want in this fic, just let me know what parts you really want in the fic.**

**And again I'm really sorry about how short this is but I'm writing this on a doc on my phone then I copy and paste sooo yeah 😅**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz go check out my my hero academia fic in the mean time. That's also another reason I'm gonna go on a break from this fic, I'm writing two other fics at the moment so I might put them on hold as well. Before I start ranting, I hope you enjoyed this so far and also if you want any ships, comment down below and I'll try my best. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Byeee!!! )**


	5. I'm sorry

Ok guys, I'm sorry to everyone who's reading this story but, I'm moving it to Wattpad.

My reasoning for this is that I have a really bad writer's block, and with my experience on Wattpad, I'm going to get a lot more comments on there and maybe more inspiration.

I'm sorry to anyone who is really into this story.  
Thanks for all the kudos.

Good luck to any writer's reading this who also have writer's block 😊

And I'll see y'all later.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz don't hate guys, this is the only fanfic I have ever written on here and I might not have a regular uploading schedule because of school and the amount of time this takes to write, just warning ya I'm might discontinue this.


End file.
